


Taste of Rumchata

by Kirinjaegeste



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, I think this rotted my teeth, I've never done this pairing before, M/M, New OTP, can't believe i didn't have this in my life, new to 2x3, or this much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirinjaegeste/pseuds/Kirinjaegeste
Summary: Duo and Trowa have a nice night in and share gifts





	Taste of Rumchata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamingofics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingofics/gifts).



> Things is actually the first time I wrote 2x3, and I gotta tell ya, i'm all for it. I have been converted, I have seen the light(or darkness? Considering Duo).
> 
> This is a gift fic for flamingofics! My first gift exchange too lol I really hope you like it, because this is the first time I've written and read 2x3.

Trowa had anticipated the knock on the door before the noise rang through the small trailer.  He was already in front of it, smiling when he opened the door to the guest outside. Standing there was Duo, wrapped in layers of coats while still shivering.  “You look comfy.”

 

He was met with a middle finger. “You try living in a temperate climate all your life.”  He nearly jumped inside, Trowa having stepped out of his path to let him rush in for warmth. 

 

Trowa just smirked as he shut the door and followed the young man into the small living area, which was only a few steps in.  Duo had launched onto the couch and planted himself face first. “I do NOT miss winter on Earth.” 

 

Trowa chuckled lightly as he sat down and pulled Duo up to sit beside him.  “Are you going to take off your coat and stay a while?”

 

“Why, Trowa, already trying to get me out of my clothes?”  Duo grinned, already throwing off his first coat. He had two shirts and a hoodie underneath.

 

Trowa’s smirk didn’t vanish. “I have goals tonight.”

 

Duo barked out a laughter as he shed his hoodie, but didn’t go further than that.  He was still shivering slightly from the cold. “I’m not losing any more clothes till I get something hot in me.”

 

“I’ll get the whisky.”

 

Duo smacked Trowa’s leg.  “You plan on getting me drunk  _ and _ naked?  You have high expectations.”

 

“I only go for the gold.”  Said the taller man, getting up to enter the little kitchenette.  There was already something steaming in a pot on the mini stove. It smelled like chocolate and some kind of alcohol.   

 

“At least give me time to decompress from the long flight.  I don’t come to Earth often. Especially in a cold climate. Why are you in Russia again?”

 

“Mr. Hamilton finally got a visa to do shows here.”  He poured dark, hot liquid into two coffee cups. “Expanding business, so to speak.”

 

“And what’s this?”  Duo took the mug from Trowa when passed to him, wrapping his hands around it for more warmth.  When Trowa sat down, he immediately snuggled into his side; though he didn’t have to go far since his lover sat nearly on top of him.  “Oooo, this is dangerously good.” He said after a sip. “I know this is cocoa, but what’s in it?”

 

“Rumchata.”  Trowa answered, taking his own sip.  “One of Cathy’s recipes.”

 

“Oh?  She’s finally getting better at cooking?”

 

“She’s better with alcoholic beverages.”

 

Duo giggled.  “Probably has to get people drunk to enjoy her cooking.”

 

Trowa poked him in the side, smirking.  “Be nice.” Duo’s spasm at the touch didn’t go unnoticed. His smirk widened.

 

Duo gulped. “No.”

 

Another poke.  Another spasm. This time joined with a small squeak and a jump backwards.  “Wait, we can talk about this.”

 

Trowa already had Duo’s mug in his hand and was setting it down on the coffee table before his lover could even notice.  He leaned over him, almost pinning him to the sofa, and stretched his fingers gently into Duo’s sides.

 

Duo let out muffled giggles and tried to squirm away.  “Ah! Not there!” He jumped again at the tickling touch.  He went to grab Trowa’s wrists, but was suddenly confined and pressed against the arm of the couch.  Trowa’s eyes went from delight to want in less than a second, and Duo could feel the heat between them.  “Is it hot in here or is it just me?”

 

“You might have to take off more clothes.”

 

“That’ll make it too easy for you.”

 

“I always enjoy a challenge.”  His lips brushed against Duo’s teasingly, and he felt the catch of breath against his.  Duo’s eyes had wandered to Trowa’s lips, no longer defiant but eagerly waiting. Trowa gently pressed into a kiss, their eyes closing in unison to enjoy the shiver they felt. He nibbled for entry, and Duo easily complied, letting Trowa’s tongue slip into his mouth.

 

“You taste like rumchata.”  Duo whispered between breaths.

 

Trowa’s response was a simple moan and a harder kiss.  His body pressed Duo further into the sofa, nearly encompassing him with his chest and muscled arms.  He sucked deeper on Duo’s lower lip, hungrier with every kiss. Duo’s hands reached down his waist and tucked under Trowa’s shirt, riding it up so he could feel the muscled skin beneath his fingertips.  His nails dug in for support, pulling as close as he could, feeling like the distance was still too far between them. He needed him closer, he needed him  _ inside _ .

 

Trowa pulled back slightly with gentle bites on Duo’s lower lips.  Duo let out a whine when he was finally let go. “You better have a good explanation for this.”

 

“Be patient, we have all night.”  Trowa pulled away, leaving Duo indented into the couch as he pouted.  Trowa chuckled lightly with an endearing smile as he got up and walked to the back and disappeared into the room.  When he reappeared, Duo was still pouting on the couch with his arms crossed. “This should cheer you up.”

 

Duo did a 180 and brightened when he saw the wrapped present in Trowa’s hands.  “Awe, Babe, you shouldn’t have.” He made grabby hands as Trowa came into range and sat down.

 

“Merry Christmas.”  Trowa held the present away as he kissed Duo on the lips, but it didn’t distract the braided pilot from trying to grab at the package.  Unfortunately, Trowa’s arms were far too long to let him grab it. 

 

Duo fell into the kiss, pushing Trowa back with all the force he could, considering how much stronger his lover was.  He bit at his lips, earning a moan, and suddenly snatched the present when his lover let his guard down. “Ha!” He eagerly unwrapped it, throwing the paper everywhere, and smiled as a soft fabric spilled from his hands.  It was a black scarf. He wrapped it around his neck, almost covering his whole head, and breathed in the new scent. “I love it!”

 

Trowa smiled. “I made it.”

 

Duo gaped.  “You  _ made _ this?  When did you learn to knit?”

 

“Cathy taught me.”

 

“Huh.  I guess she’s naturally good at  _ something _ .”  He smirked.  Trowa just shook his head. “Oh!  I got you something too.” He turned to his coat on the floor and started digging into the pockets. He pulled out a rectangular box and handed it to his lover.

 

Trowa opened the box, and his eyes widened.  

 

It was a knife made from some kind of black stone.  “It’s onyx.” Duo supplied. “I know knives are more Cathrine’s thing, but I know you like to carry them too.  I thought you could keep this with you, and when you look at it, you’ll think of me.”

 

“I always think of you.”  But Trowa smiled, his eyes genuine and soft, a happiness that showed through that he could feel swelling inside.  He memorized the blade, testing the sharpness and running his fingers along every crevice with care.

 

“I’m sure it would look good in red.”  Duo smirked, an eyebrow wiggling.

 

“It will be a tribute to you with every slice.”

 

“You know just how to romance me.”  Duo leaned in, pressing his lips against Trowa’s with a devilish smile.  He looked into those green eyes and gave a toothy grin. “Now, how about finishing where we left off?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I actually have something finished on here. Look for more 2x3 in the future!


End file.
